Amiable
by 4everAStone
Summary: Oliver tries to get his friend Fukase back onto his feet, who has been only for himself for long enough, but eventually, he manages to do something more than just motivate the redhead.(OliKase Fluff)
1. Chapter 1

**~Fukase's POV**

I heard the birds' chirping beyond my window and children were screaming joyfully. It was a nice day, at least from what I could tell since I was sprawled out on my bed and the curtains were shut tightly. Oh man, I should really get up but I just didn't feel like doing so.

I hadn't been really motivated lately and spent quite a big amount of my spare time in my room. It was propably just a phase but still, it simply didn't feel right to just waste my time with not doing anything proper.

Just when Iwas about to check my cellphone for what felt like the thousandth time, a knock on my door ripped me out of my thoughts. It wasn't espescially loud or anything in particular, but it still managed to scare me a little. After all, I had just been sitting in my silence and didn't expect any visitors.

„F-Fukase? May I come in?" a cute voice asked shyly, which I immediatly recognized to be my friend Oliver's. I sat upstraight, but still didn't leave my comfortable bed. „Yeah, yeah, just come in.", I answered, a little more harsh then intended. The door was opened and the younger boy stepped in, making sure to carefully it behind him. He approached me, but kept standing infront of my bed, shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

I could easily tell that he was unsure of what to do, so I said „Come here", this time quite a bit softer than before, gesturing him to sit down next to me on the edge of my bed, what he gladly did. „What is it?", I asked, now putting my full attention to him. I saw him take a deep breath and you something was about to happen.

„Fukase-kun", he started, a commanding but yet gentle tone in his voice. The blonde reached out and grabbed both of my hands with his. What was this supposed to be?! I blushed slightly from surprise and embaressment. He started again, stuttering a bit.

„I-I noticed you were a...uhhh...a bit down and solitary lately. So I d-decided, for your own sake, that I will take you out today, if you want to or not!", his cheeks turning to a rosy pink. Wow.

I clearly hadn't been prepared for such an announcement, espescially not from Oliver and it really caught me off guard. „So get yourself dressed and be downstairs in 15 minutes, p-please" he added. „Uh…, okay", I said, my brain still not really comprehending what was happening. „Great!", Oliver exclaimed, a bright smile on his face, which was in fact still pretty pink. „See you then!". And with that he stormed out of my room and I couldn't help but to smile.

 **~Oliver's POV**

Hey, that went quite abit better than expected! I made my way to my own room, smiling over both ears and bouncing and hopping in excitement. I redressed myself with a pair of lightblue jeans, a plain white shirt, on top of that agry zipper and of course my characteristic eyepatch. I put on my shoes, grabbed my cellphone and rushed downstairs.

I had been really fast, so I was first and started walking up and down impatiently in front of the door. „Hey Ollie, where are you going?", a familiar blue eyed blonde asked, not even trying to hide her curiousity.

„Hi Rin, I'm about to go out with Fukase since I got him to leave his room", I explained. „Wow, really? I already noticed that you two were spending a lot of time together before he decided to just disappear in his room forever but..." She paused for a bit, a smug smile on her face. „I didn't know you were THAT close". I thought my heart just stopped for a second there.

„What?! No! We're just friends, you hear? FRIENDS ONLY!" I felt my entire face heating up. I didn't even know if she could still understand what i said, I barely did so myself as I noticed I was talking faster and faster and faster. "A-And I

just thought ii-it would be nice and and and anyways..! I didn't have any sorts of ulterior motive to ask him out! And it is not THIS WAY of asking him out we'll just… go eat some icecream or something like that and go to the park maybe! And it's notlikeIwantanythingtohappenoranything…."

Rin just stared at me for a while. But then, luckily, our silence was interrupted by Fukase, who had just reached the end of the staircase. He had changed into lightgray jeans, black sneakers and a black hoodie."Ready?", he asked, obviously confused about Rin and us just starring into nowhere. „Of course", I said, a bit too happy, and we proceeded to leave the building.

Fukase was already outside and I was glad we were about to go when I was interrupted a last time. „Uhh, Oliver?", Rin mumbled so tht only I could hear her. „Yes?" I was already afraid of what was about to come. „ Good luck and have fun on your _date_ , you two _JUST friends_!". She winked at me and stuck her tongue out. I only gave her a pouty face in response. I turned on my heel and left; slamming the door shut behind me. Stupid Rin, I thought to myself, still blushing at the thought of her conclusion. Was it really that obvious? Or was that some kind of weird girl-ability I didn't know about? But that didn't matter for now. I caught up my distance to Fukase and we finally got going.

 **~Narrator's POV**

Rin started walking around, grinning to herself like an idiot. "Oooooh, I'm SO gonna tell Len about this. And Gumi. And..." she talked to herself as she pulled her cellphone out of her pocket. Hey Miku ;D U R never gonna guess what just happened *o* ,she started texting.

„It's finally coming true!", she exclaimed, not having noticed Kaito, who was propably about to go to the freezer . „What?" he asked curiously, having completely forgotten his original intention. He already regretted his question when rin opened her mouth and took a deep breath. „ I SHIP IT SO HARD!"

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Hey you lovely people out there ;D. I finally gathered the courage to actually upload something on here and I think it turned out pretty okay for a first. Please note that since english isn't my mothertongue, there might be a few mistakes once in a while but I really tried my best. But enough of me. How did you think it turned out and what is your opinion on the ship? Feel free to leave a review o*

Sincerely, 4everastone ( aka. Stonegirl)


	2. Chapter 2

**~Narrator's POV**

„So, what did you intend to do?", the redhead asked, looking at Oliver, who was walking next to him. „Uhh, right. I thought we could go eat some ice cream at that place nearby that Kaito recommended to me a few weeks ago. And then, if there's still enough time, we could go to the park for a walk and maybe head for the small plateau there. I looked that up online and it looked really nice. BUT if you had anything else in mind, we could do that as well.", the Brit explained his plans.

 **~Fukase's POV**

„No no, it sounds good to me, especially since I'm here with you." Whoops. „Excuse me, what was that last part?", Oliver asked slightly blushing but with a big questionmark on his forehead. „I said: Especially since you're fine with it, too." Close one there. I think he didn't quite believe me but just let that on slide. Thankfully.

„Anyways", he continued,"We have to go around the corner over there and then we should already be able to see it."

As soon as we were about to go inside the etablissment, my companion gestured me to have a look above me."Wow, the sky has really gotten pretty grey. How about staying here to eat instead of risking to get rained on?" I offered, to what Oliver gave me a nod of approval and we entered.

 **~Oliver's POV**

„...How about actually staying here to eat instead of risking to get rained on?"he said, after having a good look at the sky. Of course this was kind of my intention from the beginning on but I didn't want to make it too obvious so I just gave him a reassuring nod. Inside, I decided to take the lead and chose a nice table in the corner. When Fukase took a seat on the cushioned bench, I made myself comfortable on a chair so that we were facing each other and we both took one of the two menus that were placed on the table.

„Their range of choice is quite impressive. Do you already know what you want?",he said after a short while of silence, looking up from his menu. „I think I'm just going to order a small rasperry sorbet. How about you?" „I don't really feel like eating something, so I think I'll take a strawberry milkshake."Just when I was about to say something, I heard footsteps approaching from behind me.

 **~Fukase's POV**

Oliver looked like he was about to say something, when he was unintentionally cut off by a young waitress. „Good afternoon, you two gentlemen"she said with an actually non-fake looking smile and a cheerfull voice."May I take your orders?" I could have done that as well, but my counterpart was determined to do evrything on his own. As adorable as always, he talked too her in a bright tone, responding to her friendly manner. „Of course, I'll be right back" and with that, she left.

„You wouldn't have needed to place my order as well", I stammered, looking down a bit from embaressment with my entire face glowing. „Ohh, I'm sorry I-I just meant to do you a favor..." he, said looking a bit demoralised." NO NO, I don't think of that in any sort of negative way! It's just so nice of you to first invite me here and then being so kind all the time and how nice you are always towards me in general and I really like you and I wish I had done something like this for you before..."

That las part wasn't supposed to be loud but, at the point when I had realized what happened it was already too late. Okay, calm down and try to play it off cool. That was the plan but I just couldn't manage to form any words.

 **~Oliver's POV**

Oh my, did he really like me that much? Come on, say how you feel, don't unsettle him! But nothing. Luckily, our awkward silence was broken by the waitress from before, who carefully put our orders on the table."I hope you'll like it."

After I had gobbled down a few spoonfulls of my sorbet, I looked back at Fukase, who was sipping on his milkshake through a large straw. I had never noticed that he had such nice lips…

„Do you want to try some?", he asked, making me realize that I had propably been staring for quite a bit of time. He shoved the beverage over to my side of the table. Okay, don't let this chance for an indirect kiss go to waste, but don't think too much of it. He propably just didn't notice.

„It tastes really good."

 **~~TIME SKIP~~**

Phew, maybe it would go a little better and less awkward since we had left and were now heading for the park. We would go to the plateau and look at the skay and everything would be-

„WATCH OUT!" I felt my hand being grabbed and was jerkily pulled backwards.

 **~Fukase's POV**

„You need to pay more attention!" I said, my voice filled with concern and shock. After all, my closest friend had almost been run over by a car! „T-Thank you..."he looked at me, his eyes a bit teary. I blushed when I noticed that I was still holding his hand, but he only held mine even tighter, making me blush an even darker shade of red."Please don't let go yet..."he whispered, his face flushing bright pink.

„Maybe, uhm… maybe we should head home now since it's already pretty late anyways and the first drips just started falling from the sky as well." „Yes, I think so too."Oliver answered, still shaking a little. So we started making our way through the streets, holding hands and our fingers intertwined.

Even though the dark clouds and the cold breeze once in a while caused a rather melancholic atmosphere, I still felt really...happy.

* * *

 **~Author's Note**

Second chapter, yay! **throws konfetti into the air**

Towards the end, I personally think, this chapter was way more serious than the first one, what do you think about that?

BUT don't be fooled, this is not the end yet and there's going to be more :D

Stay tuned

4everAStone (aka Stonegirl)


	3. Chapter 3

**~Fukase's POV**

The rain didn't seem to come to an end. We were both soaked, cold water dripping from our clothes. Apparently, we had only been here for about 20 minutes, but if it continued like this, we wouldn't be leaving any time soon. However, that didnt appear like something too bad to occur.

 **~~earlier; Narrator's POV~~**

„Hurry up, I think I saw somewhere we could go overthere!",Fukase called, dragging the younger boy behind him through the heavy rain quickly. Even though they had hurried before, the rain had still caught the two of them in the middle of nowhere on their way home and seeking shelter seemed like the best option for now.

Finally covered by the roof of an old busstop, Oliver pulled out his cellphone, which luckily hadn't gotten too wet."No connection." he stated, looking at the redhead next to him. „I'm sorry.."he added, barely audible, his facial expression somewhere in between grumpy and guilty. „Is something wrong?", the older one asked, not really knowing what had happened.

 **~Oliver's POV**

Just say it. Keeping it a secret forever is impossible anyways. I inhaled. „No. I mean, not really. I just anticipated this day to go diffrent. You know, everything was supposed to be… better. And now, we are here and it's raining and cold and nobody can pick us up and it's getting dark and… I finally meant to show you how much I like you. I've liked you since the first time we met, and by now, I think I _like_ you EVEN more, than I thought one could like somebody."

The next thing I knew was that I felt a soft kiss planted on my cheek. Fukase, now facing me, looked in my amber eye with his deep crimson ones. „I think I _like_ you, too",he said, his usually pale face now having a similar colour to his hair.

I pulled him into a deep embrace, feeling the cold of my wet clothes even more but I couldn't care less right now. I felt like a heavy weight had been taken from my chest and everything seemed like I had been brought to another world.

 **~Present time; Fukase's POV**

I didn't mind the rain anymore,honestly, it had led to where we were now. Oliver and I had just stood there with our hands warming each other's, simply enjoying the moment. But all of a sudden, the sky had cleared up and I could already see the stars, making me realize that we had certainly waited longer than I had thought.

„I guess now or never it is, right?",Oliver said, back to his cheerful, happy self."Right", I answered.

After maybe 10 minutes of walking, I could already see some lit up windows, man, our giant house really stood out a lot, but with so many people living in there, how else should it be? As we came closer, I could make out a silhouette in front of the opened main entrance, who seemed to be waving at us.

 **~Narrator's POV**

„Where have you two been for so long?! We've all been really worried!"Luka said, trying to seem angry, but you could clearly see that she was more relieved than anything else.

„I told you they would be alright and you wouldn't have had to be concerned!"Rin interrupted. „I wasn't worried for a second!" **STOMP**

„OW, you know exactly how I meant this", she mumbled while rubbing her side, which had just been hit by Len's elbow. "Gosh, sometimes you're as empathetic as a rock, Rin!" Instead of saying something, she punched her sibling's shoulder in response. „That's what you get!". Before their little fight could escalate any further, a certain girl with teal pigtails walked in.

„OMG, that's so cute! Rin already told me everything; congratulations!", she exclaimed, obviously adressing Oliver and Fukase with her words, who were sitting next to each other on the couch."Oh uhmm… well about that...uhh", Oliver stuttered, his face already reddening.

 **~Oliver's POV**

„Miku, don't just overwhelm them like this. And also, we ALL knew, thanks to a certain person who can't keep secrets for themselves"Len hissed slightly, looking at his sister, who just shrugged with her shoulders. „But really", he continued, now looking in my direction,"you don't have to justify yourselves. Everything's great how it is."

He gave me a warm smile. I couldn't describe how grateful I was for the blonde boy's presence in this moment. No matter how _simply Len_ he was from time to time, he just knew what to say in the critical moments.

„Thanks for being so nice everybody. If you don't mind, I'll go to bed now; it has been a long day after all", Fuki said."But of course you can ask tomorrow if you have any questions." Everybody just nodded and I took his hand, showing that I would head to my room as well.

As we both walked upstairs, I had a look around at everything. Was it just me or did the world seem a little brighter than before?

 **~Narrator's POV**

„Oh man, I'm gonna get diabetes from watching these two", Len said, still looking at the now empty staircase, laughing a bit." Yes, it's pretty cute", said Rin. „Why so serious all of a sudden?", her brother asked, still laughing, but more serious than before. „Nah, nothing, it's just, I had simply had a feeling and it's proved itself right. And...". She paused, looking down a bit."And?"

She slowly turned around so they were facing again.

„And...YOU AND KAITO WILL BE DOING _IT_ SOON!"She burst out in laughter."Jeez, you're impossible!" He yelled, pushing her lightly. He wanted to look mad, however, he couldn't help but to laugh as well."Where did you get this idea, the internet?!", he joked, holding his stomach."Where else?"she said, wiping a small tear away and internally gratulating herself for the great reaction she had pulled from her brother.

„I didn't think I'd ever have to say something like this", Len started," but stick with your real-life ships for once!"

She gave him a selfsatisfied look.

„Never!"

* * *

First story finished! What are your impressions?

I'd love to receive your critique in order to improve possible following stories ;D

Anyways, see you next time

4everAStone(aka. Stonegirl)


End file.
